Music Land
Music Land is a Projector Screen level found in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. It is based after the 1935 Silly Symphony cartoon. This film connects Blot Alley to the Dioramas and then to Fort Wasteland. Short summary The princess cello from the sleepy Isle of Symphony is chased by a more lively prince saxophone from the Isle of Jazz. Soon, the queen discovers them and locks the sax in the metronome, and war erupts. The prince and princess are nearly drowned in the Sea of Discord until a ceasefire is called. The short ends in a double wedding and the uniting of the two kingdoms with the Bridge of Harmony. Gameplay Music Land V1 In the first section, as you enter the projector screen to the Dioramas, you find yourself on a brick wall of the Land of Symphony, with the Isle of Jazz in the background. On the foreground is Princess Violin waving her hankerchief to Prince Saxophone waving to her as he is being captured by Symphony soldiers. The isle fires off numerous musical-note-shaped bombs that will, at various times, fall out of the sky and land on various parts of the level, exploding and doing damage on impact. Don't touch them or you'll take damage, too. Make your way along the top of the wall, watching out for falling bombs as you go by. You can also hop on tree branches to get a little higher. At one point, you will find the "Music Land v1" Film Reel up high between two trees, each shaped like a cello, and out of your reach. Oswald can grab it if given the chance. Another way to reach the reel is when some falling note-shaped bombs explode in midair, creating huge smoke clouds that you can stand on for a few seconds before they disappear. Hop across the clouds and you can grab the reel from there. Now continue along the way, dodging bombs all the way, until you come across some organ pipes. Turn some pages in some sheet music (but jump up when the pages turn because they can hurt you). This causes the pipes swing down in a horizontal position like a row of cannons that then all fire a barrage of note-shaped bombs at the Isle of Jazz, which suddenly fires back its own barrage of bombs, which destroys the organ pipes, one of which, all bent up, falls down across to the foreground. Use it to make your way to a frontal section. Now you can reach the projector screen to the Dioramas. As you do, however, watch out for a soldier wielding a cello bow like a bayonet. Music Land V2 In the second section, as you enter the projector to Fort Wasteland, you find yourself on some huge cello-shaped and xylophone-shaped rowboats in the water, with the Land of Symphony in the background. Some boats have soldiers rowing the boats back and forth, so time your jumps carefully, and don't fall in the water or you'll get damaged. Also, as before, watch out for falling bombs shaped like musical notes, which explode upon landing on a boat or in the water. Jump into a rowboat with a soldier rowing in it and let it row the boat over to a second rowboat with a second soldier in it. That soldier will row its boat over to an empty rowboat floating in the water next to a platform high up in the air. Sooner or later, a bomb will fall out of the sky and land in the water. Upon landing in the water, it will explode and blast the water underneath the boat upward, allowing you to reach the platform above. Now you've reached the Isle of Jazz. Here, various giant jazz instruments are playing in the background. In fact, the entire section is made up of various jazz instruments. Wait for some clarinets to pop out of various hidden holes in the wall and then jump up on them and cross over. Watch out for trumpets pointed up in the air, as these are actually cannons that fire more note-shaped bombs. Make your way across to a mute opening and closing over the bowl of a huge saxophone. When it opens, drop into the sax. But before you do, jump onto more protruding clarinet platforms above the mute and jump on top of the saxophone to pick up the "Music Land v2" Film Reel. Now go back and push a button to open the sax mute. When the mute opens, drop through the sax. Now you magically appear next to a bridge, where various anthropomorphized musical instruments are in attendance of a double wedding, one with the saxophone king of the Isle of Jazz and the cello queen of the Land of Symphony and the other with their respective children, the saxophone prince of the Isle of Jazz and the cello princess of the Land of Symphony. Walk across the bridge, past the wedding in progress, and jump into the projector screen on the other end of the bridge, which is now linked to the Land of Symphony from the beginning of this level. External Links *Music Land on Disney Wiki Category:Film Reels Category:Epic Mickey 2 Film Reels Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two